Level 10
by Omega Collaborative
Summary: With the arrival of 5 new ESPERs to Academy City the delicate balance between science and magic is suddenly thrown through a loop.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: **Howdy ya'll. It's been a while since I last published a story to FFN, I look forward to sharing this story with everyone. The big one of these is down below.**

The rumors of the arrival of several new ESPERs to Academy City spread like wildfire and it was the talk of every school, café and arcade from the 1st to the 101st district of the city.

"Onee-sama did you hear about the new Espers? Supposedly they are American." Came the voice of the level 4 teleporter, Kuroko.

"Who hasn't at this point Kuroko, for crying out loud you and that idiot Touma are both so worked up about this, there are plenty of American's here so what's the big deal?" This was the level 5 Mikoto Misaka, "Railgun" "Besides the Tokiwadai Clean-up is what we need to be focusing on. What school is coming again?"

"Certain High." Kuroko replied, Misaka sighed before shaking her head.

"Great, that idiot, look it's late and I am tired so I'm going to bed. I would appreciate it if you would join me." The level 5 said before getting into her bed.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko cried, launching herself at Misaka, a perverted look plastered to her face.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Anyone could clearly see from outside the windows the flash of electricity.

* * *

The next morning found Tokiwadai's Ace standing at her pool firing low power Railgun rounds for practice.

"I find it to be much more efficient to gather metal particles from the air to make the rounds for my Railgun when I'm practicing, saves times between shots." Came a voice from behind the Ace.

"Well I can't do that… who the hell are you!?"

"You can't? That's a shame. As for who I am," there was a pause as a figure appeared in front of Misaka, "I am Cameron DeLaigle, an American."

"How did a male get into this school without getting caught?"

"I teleported in, I can do that. I also have the ability to do this as well." He said before spinning 180 degrees and bringing his hand up fired off a Railgun round without pulling anything from his pocket. "Among other things, now then I believe that you are the current "Railgun" in this city? Well let me tell you something Miss. I don't take kindly to people stealing my titles. So I'll be winning that from you soon." And with that the boy vanished into thin air, Misaka slowly sank to the ground as the energy left her legs, moments later Kuroko appeared.

"Onee-sama, what happened? You fired off a strange Railgun."

"I just met one of the new ESPERs, he's like me and you rolled into one."

"What?"

"He can teleport and has the Electromaster power like I do. At least that's what it looked like." Kuroko scratched her chin before stopping.

"Wait… **he**. You said **he**. MY ONEE-SAMA HAS BEEN DEFILED!"

"Oh shut up Kuroko, this is serious. Can you have Uiharu look up Cameron DeLaigle?" The teleporter nodded before disappearing. "That guy was absolutely terrifying." She said standing up and thinking back to what he had said. _'I find it much more efficient to gather metal particles from the air.'_ Misaka put her hand down by her side and sent some electricity into the ground. "I may not be able to pull particles from the air but I can from the ground." She said to herself before compacting the accumulating metal into a ball and firing it. With that she turned around and walked away, leaving the pool area.

* * *

**Author's Note: So like I said, the big one is down here. This is Level 10, for those of you familiar with my series Possessors you'll recognize some familiar faces pretty quickly, there's a new one to, so look out for that. I've been a fan of the To Aru series for a long time and decided that I wanted to try my hand at writing some To Aru stuff, this is NOT up to date with the light novels, it starts just before Accelerator is going to look for Last Order. **

**A little blurb: Misaka and Cameron**: **I freely admit that Cameron's power was originally based on Misaka's however over the years I've modified it and changed it in (what I deem) to be some pretty drastic ways. Now then, about Misaka, as I can already feel this coming I'll try and put a damper on a few of the comments. I know she's a Level 5 and that this makes her _very_ strong but one thing I've never seen her do is pull metal from the air. So that is something Cameron, who isn't a Level 5, can do. **

**As more chapters get posted I'll continue to put in more "A little blurb" sections to inform you as the reader about things as they come up.**

**Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and opinions on this story. **

**Posted**:** 3-10-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Touma was sitting in his class bored and hoping Index didn't eat all of the food while he was gone.

"Ok everybody; I have two **very** important announcements for you all! First off, we are helping with the Tokiwadai Clean-Up!" Everyone in the room stirred, it was considered to be a great honor to be picked to participate in the Clean-Up. "And secondly we have a new student today." This had everyone's attention, with the rumors about the new Espers coming from America everyone's imaginations were going crazy. "You may come in and introduce yourself now." With that comment a boy with dirty blond hair filed into the room.

"Hello I'm Jackson Hill, I'm from America and I am a level 4 Electrokinetist." With that Jackson sat down behind Touma and began staring out the window of the class room. "I can't wait for lunch to roll around." He said to himself sarcastically. When lunch rolled around the poor high schooler was lambasted by people who were asking him questions. "No I am not the only American transfer student to this city. Yes I am the only one at this school."

"Do you know the others than?"

"Yes, they are my friends, college age… I believe Mack is working in Judgment… 177th branch if memory serves."

"177th… the home to that horrifying teleporter."

"Teleporter? What level?"

"I don't know." The student said.

"Kami-yan probably does, isn't that right?"

"Shut it Tsuchimikado." Touma snapped back, "She's a level 4 named Kuroko. That woman is a nightmare to be around."

"She does have skill as a teleporter though. I think if I introduce her to Cameron she'd be a level five in no time." Came a new voice from the midst of the crowd, several people gasped as a new figure suddenly existed in the classroom.

"Hey Mack, how's the job treating you?"

"Great, I'm thoroughly enjoying being one of Judgment's two 'Powerhouses.'"

"Powerhouse?" One of the students asked the intruder.

"Yeah, I'm a level 4 so a lot of people refer to me as a 'Powerhouse' because of my powers." A couple of students nodded. "Omega-4 you know about the Clean-Up in two days right?" The attitude of both Mack and Jackson shifted in an instant.

"Yes sir, I am aware, Komoe-sensei briefed me on it."

"Good, I'll see you there, as will the rest of Omega." Mack said before doing an abrupt about face and vanishing at the end of the motion in a bright flash.

"Teleporter?"

"No, Warp travel, similar but nowhere near as pin-point accurate as teleportation." Lunched ended and the students drug themselves through the rest of the day. Finally the release bell rang and people began collecting their stuff. "Hey Kami-san?"

"Just call me Touma."

"Alright then Touma, do you mind showing me the way to your dorm?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you and I are in the same dorm structure." Jackson said holding up his keys, on the keychain was an indicator that students were required to have that marked their dorm, Touma held his up to reveal a matching indicator.

"Ah, well in that case follow me." As the duo walked back to the dorm Jackson turned to look at Touma.

"Hey, you know anyone at Tokiwadai?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I like meeting new people."

"Ah I see, well I know Kuroko but I don't think you'll like her and I also know Misaka."

"… Ah, the wanna be."

"Wanna be?"

"Yeah, the Railgun wanna be, Cameron will be taking that title from her soon enough I'm sure."

"Why is that?"

"He is a level 5 Electromagnetist, statistically speaking his power is stronger and practically speaking his is far superior."

"Aren't you rather full of yourself in saying that punk?" Came a female voice.

"Hey Biri-biri."

"My name is MISAKA!" She yelled firing a bolt of electricity at Touma who casually threw up his right hand and cancelled it out.

"That was badass! What's that power called?" Jackson said, clearly very excited about seeing somebody else's power.

"Imagine Breaker, I can negate any supernatural ability."

"Seriously you can? Can I try it out?" Jackson asked hoping up and down. Touma sighed before putting his right hand in front of him. Jackson brought his right arm up as well, electricity arcing across it. Without any sort of build up a high charge electrical bolt flew through the air and slammed into Touma's hand. There was a unique sound and the bolt vanished. "That must be really useful."

"It's saved my skin more than once." Touma said smiling somewhat remorsefully.

"Don't ignore me idiot."

"What **do** you need anyways Biri-biri?" Misaka growled at the dark haired boy before continuing.

"I came here to warn you that if you cause any funny business at the Clean-up I will have your head."

"I try and stay out of trouble it's not my fault I am a misfortunate individual."

"TOUMA! I'm hungry!" Came a new voice, Jackson turned and stared.

"Is that a… nun? With clothes held together by… saftey pins? What the kind of fetishes do you have man?!"

"Such misfortune." Touma sighed as he walked towards the dorm and the unhappy nun.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Howdy ya'll, so this chapter introduces two more of the five new ESPERs, Jackson, and Mack.**

**A little blurb**: **Jackson**: **Those of you familiar with Possessors while recognize Jackson as Omega's happy go lucky drummer. He retains his personality in this story, as he is the youngest of the Americans. In terms of his powers, it's electricity plain and simple, he and Cameron are much like the two sides to Misaka's Electromaster. Cameron being the magnetism and Jackson being the electricity. **

**A little blurb**: **Mack**: **Once again, this is another one of my Possessors characters. He is Omega's commander and will show up enforce next chapter, where I'll have a larger blurb on him to give everyone the once over about him.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time speak softly but carry the Big Stick (of the Cookie Monster),**

**rm928**


	3. Chapter 3

Mack sighed as he looked up at the building in front of him.

"So this is the 177th branch eh? Alright well I guess I better go on in." With that Mack walked up to the office and knocked on the door.

"Hello can I help you?" A girl asked as Mack walked into the office.

"I was told to speak with one Konori Mii about joining Judgment."

"Ah so you must be that American that's got everyone all wound up."

"Apparently so ma'am. I'm Mack Bator, Level T-Four, a Level 4 ESPR." He said stumbling over his words.

"I'm Konori Mii, captain of the 177th branch, our two other members are currently out on patrol."

"Any ESPERs?"

"Konori I'm back." Came voice from the center of the room.

"Yes, this one, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO USE THE DOOR!" Mii yelled at the new figure.

"Who is this?" Came a voice from behind Mack who turned around.

"I'm Mack Bator, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Miss Uiharu." Mack said smiling.

"How do you know my name?"

"The exact same way I know Kuroko's name, I can read minds."

"You can?"

"Indeed, don't ask to test me on it I don't like digging around in other people's heads."

"Mhm, Uiharu, I need you to look someone up for me." Mack's eyes narrowed before the name left her mouth. "Cameron DeLaigle."

"Why?"

"Because I caught him snooping around Tokiwadai."

"Alright I take a look." She said before walking over to her computer.

"Kuroko, take Mack here out on patrol." Konori said

"Yes ma'am." Kuroko sighed before grabbing Mack and teleporting away.

"So you're a teleporter eh? That's cool."

"Just follow me." She said irritably.

'Who shoved a stick up her ass?' The duo walked along and Kuroko showed him the route that they were to follow.

"Well this is the end of the route, I'm heading back to the office, you can get back on your own right?" She said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Yep, I'll walk the route a couple of times before coming back. Please tell Mii-sempai that I will be a little while getting back." Kuroko nodded before vanishing. "Now then let's see what all I can see. Glory be to _**Supersensory**_." With that Mack took up a meditative pose and closed his eyes. "Looks like there might be trouble brewing off in that direction… let's go have a gander." With a bright flash he disappeared and reappeared near the trouble he feared was brewing.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

"THAT'S A RAILGUN!" Came a voice Mack knew all too well.

"_**Omegasis System**_**: **_**Online**_." Was Mack calm intonation as he vanished without a trace from the rooftop and reappeared in front of his friend his hand outstretched. Misaka's Railgun struck his palm and stopped dead, it's energy absorbed by some kind of energy field. "I do love this absolute defense. What kind of trouble are you getting in this time Jackson?"

"None, it's this guy." Mack was quiet for several second as he looked over the other man in front of him. "Touma Kamijou, a pleasure." Mack said reaching out with his right hand and shaking Touma's before falling to one knee. "That is a troublesome ability you have there." He grunted before standing back up.

"What happened?" Jackson asked concerned.

"I had the _**Omegasis System**_ activated and when he touched me it cancelled it out. I wasn't expecting such a sudden power drop and it made me all woozy."

"Sorry about that, my power negates every other supernatural ability."

"So you could have blocked that pathetic excuse for a Railgun round?" Mack asked calmly, anticipating Misaka's explosive reaction.

"Pathetic? **PATHETIC**! I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" The Third level five bellowed before firing another round at Mack, this one charged to its absolute maximum.

"You could seriously kill someone with that." Mack said tilting out of the way of the round. "But not me, well I need to be getting back to my Branch. I'll see you around Miss Mikoto, Kamijou-san. Jackson drop by my apartment later will ya? I want to hear about your first day."

"Will do boss." The high school student said saluting jokingly as Mack preformed an about face and warped away. It was quiet for several seconds before the was a loud rumbling noise.

"TOUMA!" Came Index's cry. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Yesh."

"You want to eat out tonight? I'll pay." Jackson said, Touma looked at his classmate out of the corner of his eye.

"You better be loaded if you intend to feed her." He said thumbing towards the nun.

"Money is the least of my concerns." Jackson said as he started walking towards the dorm again. "You can come along to if you want Biri-biri." Misaka's face contorted into one of pure rage as she went to pull another coin from her pocket, there was a thunderclap and Misaka found herself unable to move as Jackson was holding her wrist. "I think that is enough for one day." Jackson said, his voice quiet and calm.

Mack stood on the rooftop and watched as Jackson _**Blinked**_ over to the level five Railgun before leaving the scene entirely. Reappearing in the middle of the 177th office he watched calmly as Mii and Kuroko looked over Uiharu's shoulders at something on the computer screen.

"I can't find him it says that there is no one that matches that name."

"Well then try Cameron."

"I did and there are over 40,000 results. While I know you want to find him I doubt you want to sit here with me and go through that many people." The computer savvy middle schooler said. Kuroko bit her lip and nodded.

"That is true."

"Have you considered that you are spelling the name wrong?" Mack asked calmly, causing the trio to jump.

"WAH! Don't spook us like that Mack-san."

"Sorry about that." Mack said bowing his head slightly before looking back up. "But seriously Uiharu have you considered that you are spelling the name wrong." Mack said as he walked over to the computer. "Hmm… DeLagile… Delagle… Delagile."

"You put that one in twice." Mack grunted before returning to the screen.

'Damn it Cameron, how the hell do you spell your name?!' Mack thought to himself as he continued trying to spell his friend's last name.

"DeLaigle Mack, it's an A, I, G, L, E!" Came an irritated voice from behind them.

"Ah, thanks Cameron… CAMERON?!" Mack yelped spinning around as the voice that had informed him how to spell the name finally registered with him. Standing at the front door to the Judgment office was the six foot tall Teleporting Railgun, leaning against the door way he was smiling but the every lowering temperature in the room spoke volumes about the man's attitude.

"I'll give you a 5 second head start before I come after you and BLOW YOUR FRIGGIN HEAD OFF!" He bellowed at Mack as he stalked into the room.

"Epp!" Was Mack's only response before warping away. Cameron paused midstep before stopping completely and then without another word vanished without a trace. There was dead silence in the office as the three remaining members simply stood there, dumbfounded.

"What… was that?" Uiharu asked.

"A lover's quarrel?" Kuroko inputted nervously, Mii nodded.

"Most likely." The senior officer said, "Alright well I'll lecture the new boy about abandoning his duties later. For now we need to get back to work."

"Yes Ma'am." The two middle schoolers said disappointed. A few minutes later Mack walked in through the door, his clothes dirty and his body scratched.

"God that man is insufferable, but I just can't seem to get rid of him." Mack grumbled quite loudly as he walked over to Konori. "What can I do for you Ma'am?" He asked and she went about giving him instructions.

**Author's Note**: **Howdy again ya'll I don't have much to say this chapter besides my A little blurb **

**A little blurb: Mack: This guy is Omega's Commanding Officer and stands as Omega's strongest fighter. I'll freely admit that he more than strays into Gary Sue territory but that's what I like about him. He's under gone a very large nerf recently (one that is forcing me to rewrite lots of this story before I post each chapter) but he's still an over powered SOB. His power is Time-Space Manipulation which by my personal definition is the ability to manipulate reality. He has several limitations on this in order to keep him from going "I don't like this character so I'm going to will them out of existence" every time he fights something. As a basis he can use Plasma Manipulation (the reason for this will be explained eventually), telepathy, and Supersensory. His Omegasis System is the first level of power boosting he can under go.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts as Mack tends to be a... point of contention for people.**

**Posted**: **3-12-14**


	4. Chapter 4

Touma sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as he cursed his terrible luck. He just had to get assigned to Biri-Biri's hallway, and of course the troublesome level-4 teleporter also had to be the hallways manager.

"Quite slacking you damn barbarian! Don't think I don't know about that night a few weeks ago." Touma grumbled as Kuroko continued to yell at him before an overpowering voice came from the end of the hallway.

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY KUROKO!" Came the loud voice of Mack Bator as he crouched on a nearby open windowsill. "I have been listening to you bitch about this since the day after Misaka told you about it. I don't care about your personal problems and neither does anyone else!" And with that statement Mack dropped into the hallway before walking in the opposite direction of his junior, Judgment was simply at Tokiwadai to ensure that no one stepped out of line but it was mostly for show as it had never once happened in all the years of the Clean-up. The Clean-Up had started at 0730 and it was now 1230. As Mack got to the main lobby he noticed an albino walking past the school wearing a black shirt with white lines on it, his posture made Mack wonder if he was going to be trouble. Narrowing his eye's Mack tried to look into the suspicious looking man's mind but he was blocked by some unknown force. The albino stopped and looked right at him before grunting and going back to walking. Mack walked toward the door. "Attention all units I've got a pretty fishy looking character outside the dorm. Albino, black shirt with white markings."

"Just let that one go by newbie. He won't bug us if we don't bug him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That is Accelerator, Academy City's number one Level 5."

"Interesting, I'm gonna take my lunch break." Mack said unclipping his Judgment arm band and turning off his walkie-talkie before the other Judgment members could oppose him. Taking off at a dead sprint Mack blew past the gates and looked right to see the Level 5 a little farther down the street. Mack walked down the street, his naturally long and fast walking pace allowing him to quite easily gain on the other figure.

"What do you want with me? Here to pick a fight?"

"A fight? No, not at all. I just have a habit of meeting all the other ESPERs that are on my level." Accelerator scoffed.

"On your level? I haven't heard of any new level 5s in Academy City, and **no one** is on my level." Mack frowned slightly before shrugging his shoulder.

"That's fine that you haven't heard of me, probably for the best really. As for not being on your level I don't think that is going to be a problem." Accelerator grunted before turning away from the American.

"I don't have the time to deal with you, I'm trying to find someone."

"And who might that be?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"I have a tracking ability called _**Supersensory**_. I can detect everything within about a 2 mile radius. Though it gets much more precise when I narrow it down."

"It doesn't concern you, so fuck off bastard." Accelerator said threateningly, Mack's eyes light up as he looked at Academy City's strongest.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I think it does. But let's make a bet shall we?" Accelerator glared at Mack but the college age student continued completely unfazed. "If I beat you in a fight you will let me help you. However if you beat me I'll turn around and walk away." Accelerator smirked.

"You've got guts." He said before turning down an alley.

"So I've heard," Mack replied bringing his fists up, "now then, shall we go a round?"

_**Arc**__** 1**_: _**Arrival**_

_**CONCLUDED**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: **So this chapter, like most of them so far is a short one. I've got a few "A Little Blurb" things to cover so bear with me folks.**

**A Little Blurb**: **Mack... again**:** So as I was writing some of my later chapters I realized that I needed to change Mack up some. So I've made some changes, these aren't things you guys will notice as I make them before I post the chapters. However what these things mean for you guys as the reader is that, while Mack is overpowered as shit, and he's gonna remain that way, he's getting another serious nerf to his powers beyond the one that I mentioned last chapter, this will be much like accelerators electrode, hes a raging badass when it's on but hes only got 30 minutes at best. In Mack's case he's a raging badass when he does his thing but he's only got 10 minutes in that mode before he's comatose for a couple of days. As the story progresses I will have in character info dumps that will help to make sense of this. **

**A Little Blurb**: **Accelerator**: **He is easily my favorite character in TAMNI and as such I tend to play things a bit more to his tune when he's on stage. You'll see what I mean by this in a few chapters.**

**A Little Blurb**: **Fight Scenes**: **I am trying my hardest to avoid these things like the plague as I can't write a good fight scene to save my life, and you will see evidence of this in the near future. So basically what I am saying is don't expect an epic action sequence of Touma or somebody jumping through a window to catch a person falling out of a burning building. You wanna see that, go watch TAMNI or TAKNR. I'm not good at writing fight scenes and as such I want to avoid walking all over Kazuma Kamachi's work any more than I already am.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking out the Control Tower

_**Arc**** 2**_: _**Last**** Order**_

_**COMMENCE **_

Mack stood over Accelerator his foot at the Level 5's throat.

"I'll hand it to you Accelerator, you're tough, but you are not on my level." Mack said as he held out a hand for the ESPER who merely slapped it away before standing up.

"You are a monster." Accelerator snarled

"I won't argue that, now then who are you trying to find?"

"A person… it's a difficult situation, I don't want to drag you into the dark side of this City."

"Showing genuine concern there Accelerator? That's not at all like you, I'm pleased."

"Yoshikawa, tell me you have good news."

"Yoshikawa? As in Yoshikawa Kikyou?" Mack asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as Accelerator's Reflection blocked his attempted telepathy with the person behind him.

"Yes, what of it?" The researcher asked.

"I'm part of the Omega Project."

"Then I feel sorry for you, my research was twisted into a terrible thing for that project."

"I don't regret it, the power I received and the friends I gained were well worth it. Now then who are you guys searching for?" Mack asked again, getting tired of repeating himself.

"A clone from the Radio Noise Project, the 20001st clone, Last Order." Yoshikawa said, Mack nodding before closing his eyes.

"Ranger: Access Academy City and find out everything you can about Radio Noise." Reopening his eyes Mack looked at Accelerator. "Do you know what she looks like?"

"Yes."

"Let me in your head." Mack said walking forward and holding his hand above the Level 5's head.

"Go ahead." Accelerator growled as Mack clapped his hand down and closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration. After a few moments Mack stepped back and sat down.

"I won't be able to search the entire city at once right now."

"Why not?! Didn't you say that your tracking ability became extremely detailed when limited?"

"I also told you my maximum range was two miles. Plus fighting you has drained me of most my energy. However we are on the clock so I'll try my best." With that Mack took up the same meditative position he had before and began to scan the surrounding two miles for the clone. After about 20 minutes of searching Mack finally opened his eyes. "She's not within this area but she is close, I can tell."

"Which way?"

"No idea." Mack said, the other two people present face faulted at this blunt statement.

"We need to split up and find her." Accelerator said.

"Indeed, I'll call my boss and tell her I'm not going to be able to come back in today." Mack said, "I'll take the north eastern quadrant, Accelerator you take the south eastern, Yoshikawa take the south western."

"What of the north western?"

"I'll have one of my friends handle that one, he's good at finding people." Yoshikawa nodded, satisfied with the answer. Accelerator turned and kicked off the ground blasting off at a high speed. "I trust you can do your job?" Mack asked. "And that you won't stab me in the **back**."

"You don't need to worry about that. I never meant for my research to be used in the manner that it was."

"Well it was." And with that statement he vanished in a bright flash. Yoshikawa shuddered before turning and hurrying back to her car.

"I've created many monsters in my life time but that is one the most unstable, and the most powerful."

* * *

"Cameron: Suit up. I need some help finding a missing person." Mack said as he appeared in Cameron's apartment

"Who is it?" Cameron asked from his reclined position on the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"It's hard to explain. Just try and find this person." Mack said as he put his hand on Cameron's head. After a few moments Cameron stood up and nodded.

"Alright, I know what I am looking for, let's move."

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2nd arc of Level 10, Last Order.**

**A Little Blurb**: **Accelerator vs Mack**: **I know I set it up but I already said it last chapter, I am trying to avoid fight scenes like the plague. So the most your gonna get out of that is knowing who the victor is. I've also already stated what Mack's power is so lets just leave it at this**: **Mack had to disengage his first two levels of suppression systems to beat Accelerator.**

**A Little Blurb**: **Mack's Energy Levels**:** With his limitations off Mack's energy supplies will only last him 10 minutes at best. Therefore, fighting in a released mode drains him pretty severely. This and energy reclamation will be explained in later chapters.**

**A Little** **Blurb**: **Ranger**: **Ranger is an AI that Mack uses to help him with various day-to-day tasks. Those of you familiar with Possessors will recognize Ranger as he retains his role as Mack's assistance AI that can hack into just about anything given enough time. **

Posted: 3-20-14


	6. Chapter 6: Retrieving the 20001st

"Cameron, status report?" Mack said as he stood on a roof, his back to the sun as he attempted to recharge his energy stores.

"Nothing, she isn't in this sector, or anywhere close to it. I'm moving to assist Dr. Yoshikawa." Came the crisp response of Mack's closest friend.

"Roger that." Mack replied before hanging up. He looked out over the city once again before sitting down.

"Now that I'm not in the shadow of a building I can finally start recharging. Fighting Accelerator pretty much drained me." Mack said to himself as he sat down and assumed the same meditative posture in an attempt to use Supersensory and recharge his limited energy supply.

"Sir you have a call incoming." Came a calm voice. Mack separated his hands and pulled out his phone.

"Thank you Ranger." Mack said as he answered the phone. "Co- Mack Bator speaking."

"I found her." Was all the voice on the other end said.

"That's good Accelerator, why are you calling me though? Yoshikawa is the person who will know what to do." With that Mack hung up and turned to look towards the south eastern quadrant before vanishing.

Mack stood on the roof of the research facility as he watched the fancy yellow sports car slam into Accelerator and get flattened. As the man tried to get out of the car Accelerator kicked the bumper causing the door to slam shut on his chest.

"That looks like it hurt a wee bit." Mack said to himself watching as Accelerator walked over to the clone, who after a few moments began to speak gibberish so loudly that even up on top of the building Mack could hear her. After a few minutes of phone conversation Accelerator finally dropped the phone, put a data disk in a small notepad sized computer and then after looking at that for several seconds snapped it in half and put his hand on the girls head. Mack could tell from the way that Accelerator's energy signature changed that he was devoting all of his power to doing something to the clone. After a few seconds Mack noticed that the scientist was moving, pulling a pistol out of his lab coat. Without reflection activated Mack could quite clearly hear Accelerator thinking

'You've gotta be kidding me. I'm doing electron microscope level precision work here! I don't have any power remaining to divert to _**Reflection**_!' Mack was able to hear this thought quite clearly as Accelerator no longer had his power of _**Reflection**_ active.

'You've gotta be kidding me. I'm doing electron microscope level precision work here! I don't have any power remaining to divert to _**Reflection**_!' Accelerator thought as he kneeled with his hand on Last Order's head.

"_**Omegasis** **System**_: **_Online_**. **_Creation_**: _**Iron**** Wall**_." Came a calm voice from above the three individuals as a metal wall appeared in-between Accelerator and Amai, it was just wide enough to reach from the dashboard to the back of the drivers seat, completely covering Accelerator. Accelerator's entire body relaxed as he finished deleting the virus code. "_**Soul Siphon**_." Was the next calm intonation from behind the wall. Several seconds later the construct disappeared and revealed Mack holding Amai by the collar, his hand covering the researcher's face. "That's much better, now I don't feel so damn drowsy anymore."

"What did you do to him?" Accelerator asked looking at the man.

"I sucked out most of his life force. I could have taken all of it but something tells me that would cause more trouble than it would be worth for a measly amount of energy."

"And why did you 'suck out his soul?'"

"Because I can only replenish my energy stores in one of three ways: sleeping, absorbing solar energy like a power plant, or sucking out someone's soul." Academy City's strongest nodded before turning to look down the empty road at the approaching car. "It would appear that Yoshikawa is here. I'll leave the rest to you and her, good day to you Accelerator. Something tells me this is not the last time we will meet." Mack said before vanishing in bright flash that illuminated the dark night sky for a brief moment.

"Is she alright?"

"I deleted the virus, that damn monster managed to stop Amai."

"I see," Yoshikawa said walking over and picking up the pistol that lay discarded on the ground. "He appears to have missed a spot." She said, squeezing off a round into his head.

"He didn't seem to think that was necessary, that it would cause more trouble in the long run."

"He didn't work with this guy." Was all Yoshikawa said before carrying Last Order over to the Testament.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Howdy folks! rm928, as some of you may have noticed my pen has changed, as of a few days ago I decided that, since I'm not the only guy working on these stories, I should probably change my name. So this author is now the Omega Collabrative. I'm still rm928, but my buddies are working with me more closely on this story than in the past so you'll see chapters and characters that are outside of my usual writing style. Now then on to the Little Blurbs.**

**A Little Blurb**: **Energy Restoration**: **Like I've said, Mack's energy stores are very limited and he has to restore them somehow. That was covered in the chapter above this incase you didn't read it for some reason. Mack's ability to absorb energy from the sun is very specific, he must be sitting or laying down in order for it to work. He can sleep and that restores it slowly, as does the solar energy. In my opinion a good way to describe this speed of recovery would be equivilating it to a Sim from the Sims 3 video game, when you take a nap in that game you regain energy very slowly and you would have to make your Sim take a bunch of naps back to back in order to get them back to 100%. Sleep and Solar are the same way for Mack, they take several days to restore him to 100%. Now then, on to the powerful one, _Soul Siphon_. This ability sucks the life energy from another person to restore Mack's own, it's very vampiric in a way. However this has limitations as well. Depending on the source dictates the amount of energy he gets. When he pulls from a dying person he doesn't get much energy. Pulling from a normal person, such as a nonESPER will restore a lot of his energy, or pulling ALL of the energy from a normal person will restore almost all of his energy. Pulling energy from an ESPER or draining an ESPER will restore his energy to almost full or full depending on the Level of the ESPER. **

**Posted: 3-25-14**


	7. Chapter 7: Protecting Last Order

"Why again do I have to do this? And why does the shitty brat have to come with me?" The top Level 5 ESPR asked the Anti-Skill Lieutenant, Yomikawa, that served as his guardian.

"Because I said so, now quit whining." The Anti-Skill member replied.

"'This guy has challenged you to a duel to ignore it would make you seem weak.' Misaka says as Misaka tries to calm Accelerator down."

"Tch, this is a real pain in the ass." The Anti-Skill vehicle that the trio was riding finally stopped.

"Ma'am we have arrived at the stadium."

"Let's go Accelerator." Yomikawa said as she opened the back door.

"I can't believe you've done this Cameron!" Mack said exasperated as the duo walked into the stadium. "For me to fight Accelerator is a calk walk. For some like you, who can't **manipulate reality,** it's a little trickier."

"Meh," Was Cameron's nonchalant response, "We both know our fight isn't the main reason for this." Mack's face went from exasperated to serious as he nodded.

"Yes… the 'interested party' that I found in Amai's memories."

"Who do you think it is?" Asked a third voice, neither of the two Level 10's reacted to this new presence.

"I don't know Ryan… I just don't know." Mack said before pausing in his step. "Where are Jackson and Robert?"

"Jackson is sitting with his class, apparently they made this a class trip. As for the Job Thief I haven't the faintest. I haven't seen him since we got off the plane." Mack nodded before continuing on down the entrance tunnel. "I haven't seen much of you since we got here, what have you been up to?" Ryan chuckled before responding.

"I'll tell you about it later. It's a story best told over a good bottle of beer…" Ryan started

"And a cold glass of lemonade." Mack finished, the two friends chuckling at their preferences in drink. As the trio entered the American football esque stadium and walked out on to the field they were greeted by a loud cheering. Mack smiled as he looked around, Ryan laughed and waved to people in the crowd, and Cameron at the front of the triangle never even glanced at the crowds. "You gonna wave or not Cameron?" Mack asked, Cameron grunted and half-heartedly put his hand up as he looked around the arena, getting his bearings for the upcoming fight. Mack sighed and put his head in his hand chuckling at Cameron's complete 'zero fucks given' attitude. There was an eruption of cheers that rippled from the other end of the arena as Accelerator walked in, Yomikawa and Last Order flanking him. "Looks like the challenged has arrived I guess Ryan and I should clear out." Mack said as he clapped Cameron on the shoulder. "Good luck Omega-2."Cameron simply nodded, now completely in his cold "Sniper's Pinnacle" personality. Mack turned around and grabbing Ryan's shoulder warped the two of them to the VIP spectator's box. "Last Order and the guardian should be joining us shortly." Mack said quietly in Ryan's eat before patting him once on the shoulder, breaking the _**Inexistance**_ barrier around them.

Ryan nodded as he walked away, heading for the bar to see what he could find to drink. Mack turned and walked up to the massive window and looked down at the arena, from the VIP box a person could clearly see the arena but unless they had incredibly sharp eyesight or a supernatural ability they would not be able to easily make out what was happening on the floor. So most of the VIPs were gathered around large flat-screen TVs with only a small handful of people watching from the windows, looking at these people Mack identified two of them as ESPERs, four were regular civilians with binoculars, and then there was the final person. A woman who looked to be Mack's age wearing cowboy boots, a white t-shirt that had a knot tied in it just above her navel, and a pair of jeans that had their left leg torn off, revealing her leg from mid-thigh down. It was this woman that intrigued Mack the most, she was beautiful, stunningly so, but her energy levels were astronomical, something Mack could only achieve by releasing his inhibitors, and this energy didn't match any ESPER signal he had ever encountered. "It's almost as though she isn't an ESPER." Mack muttered as he continued to observe the woman from a distance. She stiffened suddenly and began to watch the arena with a renewed interest. Mack redirected his gaze as well watching as Accelerator began talking to Cameron.

Mack vanished, taking Ryan with him and leaving Cameron to himself as he watched Accelerator on the other side of the arena. After a few moments of conversation with the woman that had entered with him she nodded and taking the hand of the younger child walked out of the arena, the gates closing behind her.

"So you're my challenger eh? You shitty bastard, you must be new here. No one challenges me to a duel anymore."

"It is irrelevant if anyone else challenges you to duel all that matters is that I have challenged you, now then are you ready to begin? There are exactly 55 seconds before the fight begins." Cameron said his voice cold and emotionless. Accelerator grimaced at the very Sister-esque inquiry.

"Yes I'm fucking ready. Let's get this over with you bastard." Accelerator growled, Cameron nodded, taking his hands out of his pockets. Accelerator shook his head, clearing away the memories of the Sister experiment and looked back up at Cameron, his face gaining a psychotic smile. The buzzer went off and everyone cheered as the fight began. Accelerator kicked forward flying straight at Cameron who watched as the Level 5 ESPER approached him at high speed. However just as Accelerator came close to Cameron he vanished. "What?!"

"You are incredibly slow." Cameron said calmly from behind him. Accelerator spun around and saw Cameron standing a short distance away from him, his hand outstretched and a shiny dark substance was coming out of the air and gathering in the seat of his hand as he took up the Ace of Tokiwadai's famous _**Railgun**_ pose. "I wonder if you can dodge this?" with that Cameron flicked his thumb forward, sending the conical projectile screaming at Accelerator, much faster than the ESPER had approached the Omega member. The round hit Accelerator and bounced back at Cameron who vanished, teleporting out of the projectiles path. "Then again with a power like yours I guess you don't need to dodge it, eh?" Cameron began to smirk as he vanished again. Accelerator twisted around, trying to find the teleporter. The ground began to rumble and metal spikes suddenly began to erupt from the ground, Accelerator looked up and saw the… three Camerons above him?

"How in the hell?"

"I'm a teleporter Accelerator, the human brain can comprehend things only so quickly." Cameron said as the three beings once again became one who landed on the floor of the arena, the spikes around him disintegrating. "Now then, shall we-" this statement was interrupted by a large explosion that shook the entire stadium, whipping around Cameron saw smoke billowing from the VIP box as another explosion sounded. "Put this fight on hold until whatever is happening here is dealt with?" Cameron asked, finishing his previous statement. Accelerator nodded before taking off running towards the stands. Cameron teleported up to the VIP box and was surprised to find that it appeared empty of people. "Mack must have warped everyone out when the explosion happened, how much energy did that take? A quarter? A third? Damn it Bator! Your energy reserves are too limited to be doing things like that." There was the sound of gunfire and screams that redirected Cameron's attention to the hallway that led to the box, running over he saw that Accelerator was quickly chewing through the armed intruders on his way to the box. Walking up to Cameron he smiled manically. "There's no one here, something tells me that one of my comrades moved everyone to safety before the explosion went off."

"Where did he go then eh? He's got something of importance to me."

"Probably somewhere open, like a parking lot." Accelerator looked at the outer wall and, smashing it, jumped out of the hole without a second thought. Cameron looked out to the parking lot to see that everyone had been evacuated there. Cameron sensed Mack's 2nd Calling Card and teleported to him. "What the hell happened Mack?"

"Explosion went off. Killed everyone in the box. I rewound time. Warped everyone out just before the explosion went off."

"You did **time manipulation**?!" Cameron roared, catching the attention of everyone around them, looking around Cameron leaned in and spoke quietly to Mack. "We both know how dangerous that is for you."

"Yeah well I didn't die, and neither did anyone else as a result." Mack snapped back. "Look all that matters right now is finding out who caused that-" The sound of gunfire cut Mack off as he saw several armed and armored men encircling the entire group of VIP box members. A man with a bullhorn walked forward and looked over the crowd of cowering people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you do not need to fear us, we are not here to hurt you. We are simply here to retrieve an object that is rightfully ours." Walking into the crowd he approached Yomikawa. "Hand over the child and no gets hurt." He said to her, she snarled at him.

"Never." She growled, pulling the clone close to her chest and putting her arm over Last Order's head. The man tsked and pulled out a pistol.

"Under other circumstances I would try and negotiate with you but the Director is tired of waiting so I'll be killing you and taking that clone now." This was answered by a roaring noise as a tornado of wind struck the man in his side and set him flying several feet.

"You touch so much as a hair on that brats head and I'll reduce you to a bloody paste." Came the course voice of Academy City's Number One. The people from the VIP box watched as Accelerator slowly walked towards the crowd. One of the troops turned around and aimed at the ESPER. "Eh? Do you not know what you are doing?" Accelerator said his voice's pitch changing as his expression changed from anger to psychotic excitement. The trooper opened fire and was almost immediately riddled with holes as the bullets were _**Reflected**_ back at him. The other troopers all turned and aimed their weapons at Accelerator.

"Omega!" Mack said to himself as he recognized the symbol on the shoulders of the men's jackets. "You are from the Omega Project!" He said loudly as he stood up from his seated position. The man with the bullhorn had managed to stand back up at this point and smirked.

"So what if we are?" He said smirking before the realization dawned on him. "If you know about it then that means you are one of the two Level-HURGH!" The man was cut off as Mack crossed the distance between the two of them instantly without warping and had impaled the group leader's throat on a sword shaped beam of plasma

"_**Disengage**_: _**Inhibitor 1**_. _**Omegasis System**_: _**Online**_." Mack said coldly as he jerked his sword out of the man's throat before disappearing again, this time when he reappeared a glowing swath was cut through the air, cleanly bisecting all of the soldiers and at the end of the glowing streak was Mack, his sword arm extended all the way in front of him. "Your weakness is your own fault. Your death was not, blame your 'Director' for that." Mack said coldly as the air around him seemed to shimmer for a moment before going back to normal and the plasma sword vanished. His energy spent Mack swayed slightly before falling over. Cameron moved to catch him but was beaten by Accelerator. Who then promptly dropped Mack to the ground. Mack grumbled at the Level 5 ESPER for a moment before continuing to lay still. Cameron walked over and looked down at his fallen friend. "You're in my light, Warrant Officer." Mack said, Cameron stood up and moved over so the sunlight could hit Mack's body in its entirety. "I'll be able to stand soon enough. Get my cane would you please." Mack asked looking at Cameron who nodded before he held out his hand, a black carbon fiber forearm crutch now in it. "I didn't even pick that up on Supersensory. You're getting really fast at that."

"I've always been fast." Cameron replied as he looked around, "We're being watch by a couple of people." Cameron quietly as he crouched down next to Mack.

"**Power divert to **_**Supersensory**_." Mack said to himself as he manually redirected what little energy he had left to his detection power. "So we do, one of them is a woman I took notice of earlier in the VIP box."

"Omega Project?"

"No, their energy signatures are unique, whatever they are is not an ESPER type I am familiar with." Mack said before he tried to push himself into a sitting position, and failed miserably. However as Cameron went to help him, a woman appeared at his side and helped him to sit up. "Thank you Miss…?"

"Kaori, Kanzaki Kaori." The woman replied, Mack nodded before looking her over.

"What can I help you with? You were watching me earlier." Mack said, there was nothing behind his comment it was merely a comment.

"And you were watching me before that." She replied in kind.

"Touché." Mack said smiling. "Cameron, go make sure everyone else is taken care of, and track down Jackson and make sure he and his class are alright." Mack said, his voice, though weakened still carried an air of authority to it. Cameron nodded before vanishing. "Now then, what can I help you with?" Mack asked, training his eyes on Kanzaki. "That cross you have annoys me."

"Why does it annoy you."

"Religion breeds violence Miss Kaori, I don't like senseless violence and I feel that is what religion tends to cause." Mack said calmly as he moved it a cross-legged sitting position. "Now then, if you would be so kind as to answer my question please." Mack said.

"I need your help, Omega-1." She said, Mack's lip pulled back into a snarl.

"How do you know… ah, you're part of some church's Spec-ops group. Well I'll tell you this much, Saint. The only way you're getting my help is if whatever you want from me is of great interest to me." Mack said as he slowly and unsteadily got to his feet. "I do not like religion, please keep that in mind."

"I understand, however I suspect what I need your help in will be something you are interested in. Take this." She said, handing him a piece of paper with her number on it. Mack flipped it over and wrote his name and number on it.

"Take it, my name is Mack, very few people call me Omega-1 in a casual setting, and I really don't like it when anyone besides a select number of people call me that anyways." Kanzaki took the paper back, pointing at her contact info, Mack replied by pointing at his brain.

"I've got it down." Mack said, rattling off the phone number as he plugged it in. "Now then, if you will excuse me I need to go take a nap on a rooftop somewhere." And with that Omega's commander turned around and hobbled away slowly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Howdy folks! So I've decided that I am going to be doing a once a week release on Tuesdays schedule. This will be something I will adhere to at all times. So expect updates once a week, on Tuesdays. **

**A Little Blurb**: **_Inexistance_: When Mack warps he is shrouded in a barrier of sorts when he arrives at his destination. His type of warp takes him out of reality for a brief moment and, so long as he does not move dramatically (ie: anything more than breathing and blinking really), he can remain almost completely undetected when he arrives, people can still bump into him but they will not perceive him as existing until they touch him, hear him, or see him move.**

**A Little Blurb: Magic Side: Mack is Atheist, and his reason for being that way is stated above. So any of his interactions with the Magic side will be stressed either due to their position versus his or his own abrasive attitude toward all things religion. **


	8. Chapter 8: Artificial

The day was September 19th, two weeks after the incident at the arena, and it was a balmy 70 degrees in Academy City. Mack was sitting at his desk in the 177th Judgment Branch filling out paperwork, his punishment for dereliction of duty during the Tokiwadai Clean-up.

"I only have to do this for two more days and then I'll be able to start doing field work again!" Mack said to himself quite happily. There was a distinct sound as Kuroko reappeared in the office. "Hey there Kuroko, anything interesting happen while you were out?"

"Nope, nothing. Today has been a terribly slow day. How's the paperwork coming?"

"Slow and steady as always, I'll get it done before the end of the day but it's still boring as can be."

"Especially after you spend a day gallivanting around with Accelerator." Came the venomous voice of Konori Mii.

"I had already told you I wasn't going to be coming again that day." Mack said calmly.

"And that was fine, your failure to return to your post at Tokiwadai was not so fine." Konori said bitterly.

"Can you to just **SHUT UP ALREADY**!?" Came the enraged voice of the third member of the branch office. Everyone turned and stared, some more slack jawed than others at Uiharu. The seething girl sat on her chair glaring at them. "I've been forced to listen to this conversation day in and day out for the past **TWO WEEKS**! I'm sick and tired of hearing you two bickering constantly." With that statement she spun back around and faced her computer. Mack glanced at Konori, opened a telepathic link between them, and then turning around went back to work.

'Is she going through puberty?' Mack asked his Branch Captain.

'I don't know. Maybe you should ask her.'

'ARE YOU INSANE?!' Mack bellowed through the link, spinning around in his chair and stared, slack-jawed once again, at the woman sitting across from him. She looked at him apathetically before beginning to chuckle and then finally devolving to full on laughing, Kuroko and Uiharu looked at the laughing woman and then at Mack, hoping for some sort of explanation. "It's nothing, just a conversation between the two of us is all." Mack replied calmly before he stood up and stretched. "Lunch anyone?"

"Sure," Kuroko says, "Hey turn on the news please." Mack nodded and grabbing his cane he hobbled over to the couch and picked up the remote.

"… We will be right back to the live coverage of Omega Industries announcement and technology reveal." The remote clattered to the ground as Mack stood staring at the TV in shock.

"Mack what's wrong?" Kuroko asked hurrying over to the stunned ESPR.

"They… they've created monsters." Mack said simply sitting down and staring at the TV as the advertisements ended.

"Welcome back everyone, we are here today in the United States of America at the Omega Industries technology reveal where the Director of Omega Industries himself will be speaking… oh there he is now. He's up Jim switch over." The camera changed from the news anchor to a view of a large stage. In the center was a podium and walking up to that podium was a man, his hair was black with some graying around the edges and he carried himself in a way that gave off an air of power and nobility.

"Wow, that guys so cool." Uiharu said. Mack let out a single bark like laugh.

"Don't let him fool you. That man is the scum of the earth and wants nothing more than to see this planet burn from a fire he started." Everyone looked at the hidden Level 10. "What?"

"It's just that you don't usually say such harsh things about people."

"I know him personally, very personally." Mack said, adding the last part on very quietly. Everyone stopped talking as the Director finally got to the podium and looked out over the crowd.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming out to this reveal. I look forward to showing you what we at Omega Industries have been working on so hard for the past few years to bring to you all." The Director took a deep breath and held his arm out indicating the other side of the stage. "Observe, this is the result of our latest work in robotics," and in walked a very advanced looking humanoid mech. This continued for quite a long while but Mack couldn't bear to pull himself away from the TV. After several hours of demonstrations the Director was standing at the podium waiting for a particularly long round of applause to end. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen we come to the grand finale, I present to you the Artificial Series!" There was a bright flash and about 20 figures appeared on stage. The figures were grouped in mirror around the middle figure, the four outermost figures floated slightly off the ground and had glowing halos over their heads that looked like they were made of oscillating bar graph readings. The next set was a trio of floating figures, these too had the strange halos but these also had wings of light that came out of their backs and looked like the aurora. The next groupings were pairs that had the same aurora like lights and halos that didn't appear to oscillate as much. The final group was the final figure in the middle who stood on a raised platform slightly above the others, this figure had no wings or halo but its clothes glowed a very bright white. "These are the Artificials, the Cherubim, Warrior, and Seraphim angels, and finally in the middle, God." The Director said indicating each group in order. Mack's phone began to buzz in his pocket but he ignored it, far too focused on the TV. A few moments later it began to buzz again, sounding almost annoyed. Grumbling Mack dug his phone out and looked to see who it was.

"Kanzaki Kaori." Mack said to himself before it dawned on him who that was an quickly hit the accept button. "Hello… yes I am… yes I saw it." Mack began cheerfully before his face contorted to a frown. "I do know a thing or two about Omega Industries… at the Judgment 177th Branch office why?" Mack asked, puzzled, before his eyes widened as he continued to listen to the woman on the other end of the phone. "Wait what? Why are you coming here? And what do you mean… get ready?" Mack asked before pulling the phone away from his face to see that Kanzaki had hung up on him before he could finish. "Konori-sempai, it would appear as though I am about to go out on a date so I'll be collecting my belongings and cashing it in for the day." Mack said, Konori nodded before realizing what he had said.

"A date?!" She yelped, bring the other two girls out of their reverie.

"Date? Mack has a date?" Kuroko asked

"Yes, I do, with a stunningly beautiful woman." Mack said smiling as he stood and hobbled over to his desk to retrieve his jacket. Once he had it on he took off his arm band and put it in an inside pocket. "I'll see you guys later." Mack said as he walked over to the door. Just as he reached for the handle the door flew open, taking Mack with it to the wall.

"Where is he? Where is Mack?" The newly revealed Kanzaki demanded. Konori simply pointed at the door that was making a variety of pained noises. "Ah!" She yelped and quickly moved the door, exposing Mack crushed into the wall.

"Ouch." He said before leaning forward and catching himself on his cane. "That kind of hurt Kanzaki." With a quick shake of his head he stood up fully and walked to the door. "Now then, shall we go?" He asked, Kanzaki nodded, blushing slightly, and with that the duo left the office. After the door closed it was quite for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Mack has strange tastes." Uiharu said, the other two members of the office nodded in agreement.

"So I could tell from the phone call that you need to see me pretty badly what's wrong?" Mack asked after the duo got to the street.

"It's about Omega Industries and their Artificial Series." Kanzaki replied

"Those things looked rather creepy to me what with the pale bodies, stuck out tongues, and eyes that were somewhat rolled into the top of their heads." Mack commented, "That does not however answer my question."

"It's hard to explain what's wrong. All I can say is that my boss told me you would know the most about Omega Industries and how to get into their complex."

"Indeed I know how to get you in but why do you need in? For most people that's a one way trip."

"I have to destroy those Artificial Angels, before another organization steals them and uses them to cause unparalleled chaos with them." She said, her voice holding a steel Mack hadn't expected from the woman.

"I can tell because of my abilities that you have an abnormally large amount of power, with a signature that I have never felt before but that still doesn't mean you will be able to just waltz into the Omega Industries complex **alone**."

"She won't be alone." Came a voice from behind the duo, turning Mack saw the red haired man from after the arena incident, Styil Magnus. "I am going with her." Mack looked the red haired man up and down before speaking.

"Your energy levels are high, and your signature is also foreign to me… it's almost like a pyrokinetist but not quite." Styil looked at Mack with surprise before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I'd say smoking isn't allowed in Academy City but something tells two things: A you wouldn't care even if I told you. And B that the two of you aren't actually ESPRs which means that the organization that you work for is in opposition to Science."

"Some of that was true but not all of it." Styil said, Mack nodded.

"So why is it that your organization wants to destroy these artificial angels so badly?"

"Because they represent a serious threat to the balance in the world." Styil said

"Balance?" Mack asked

"What you need is an enlightening, allow me to explain the delicate balance between the two sides of this world, the sides of Science," Styil held up his cell phone in his right hand, "and Magic." He then held up a card with a strange star like symbol on it that caught on fire as soon as he twitched his wrist.

"Oh, you have my undivided attention." Mack said smirking as he leaned forward on his cane.

_**Arc**** 2**_: _**Last Order**_

_**Concluded**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Howdy Folks! rm928 of the Omega Collaborative here. This chapter had some very interesting things go down if I do say so myself. As well as a couple of comical moments. But enough of that, on to the reason I put these Author's Notes down here.**

**A Little Blurb: Explanation: I once read a story on this site where the author put in to words exactly how I fell about fanfiction. They said something to the effect of "I'm a fanfiction writer and therefore immediately exempt from needing to explain how the universe in which my story is written works since that is the job of the original author." So the reason I said that is because of this: I am not going to explain the Magic Side on screen because I don't have to. I can't come close to matching the author's talent at writing so I won't bother trying to describe to deeply things from his universe. Things that are part of "Omega canon" as that tends to carry in some shape or form from story to story will be explained.**

**Thanks for reading this far. Please R&R (Read and Review). The gang and I like knowing what ya'll think.**

Posted: 4-08-14


	9. Chapter 9: Touchdown! Mission Start!

Mack sighed contentedly as he sat in his seat on the plane. Unable to sleep in vehicles Mack was forced to endure the grueling flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles. Kaori had fallen asleep almost as soon as the wheels of the plane left the tarmac and had slumped to the side and was now happily using Mack's shoulder as a pillow. Stiyl watched the scene with mild interest before falling asleep himself. Now the plane was preparing to land and Mack was checking as best he could that he had all of his things. With a very jarring bump the plane touched down.

"Welcome to LAX ladies and gentlemen." The flight attendant said going through her usual landing speech.

"Kaori, you need to wake up, we've landed." Mack said in the woman's ear. She jumped and her hand went to her waist before she realized where she was and relaxed.

"Thank you for waking me. I didn't talk any in my sleep did I?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Nope, not a peep." Mack said standing up as the seatbelt sign turned off and stretching before he wobbled slightly and fell over again. "Damn, I'm still low on energy."

"It's been more than two weeks since that incident, how are you still low on energy?" Styil asked in disbelief.

"I guess you could say it's the universes way of nerfing me. I have incredible abilities but they drain my energy levels dramatically and some leave me physically weakened like I am now." Mack said as he snagged his carryon and picked up his cane before disembarking. Once off the plane Mack glanced around the airport. "The Director sure does act quickly, look at all these Paladin mechs."

"Are they going to make getting out of the airport hard?" Styil asked, his hand going to his rune cards.

"No they won't be, because I am fixing to do," Mack said as he grabbed the red haired man's shoulder and Kaori's hand before disappearing in a bright flash, "this." Styil went down on his knees and threw up immediately. Kaori only faring slightly better, her face turning a terrible green shade and her body convulsed, she managed to get a few feet away before puking out her lunch as well.

"What the hell did you just do to us?" Styil growled as he stood back up, cleaning his mouth.

"Nothing, simply warped us out of the airport." Mack said calmly.

"Never do that to me again." The fire mage growled, Mack chuckled before responding.

"I make no promises." The ESPER said smiling before turning his attention to Kaori who was still dry heaving. "Kaori are you alright?"

"My stomach feels like it's been tied in a knot, what the hell did you just do?" She said before going through another bout of heaves.

"Warp transportation always has this effect on people some are worse than others. I guess given the fact that you didn't throw up the first time it would make sense that it would hit you hard the second time." Mack said as he rubbed Kaori's back soothingly, after a few minutes she stopped heaving and stood upright. "You good now? Wonderful, let's get to that hotel." With that comment Mack walked away from the Japanese woman, grabbed the handle of his suitcase, and began to hobble away. Styil and Kaori following along behind, once they had reached the hotel they were staying in and were in their room Mack pulled a few items out of his suitcase and set them around the room. "Now then here is the plan: I know from experience that the South Wall has the fewest security cameras and therefore is our best bet in terms of getting in undetected."

"You keep saying our like you are going with us."

"That's because I am Magnus." Mack said looking at the male magus.

"You are crippled. How are you going to be of use to us once we are inside the complex?"

"I know that complex like the back of my hand, plus you guys will get caught in two seconds if you don't have my _**Supersensory**_ to pick up on the cameras and such."

"You are going to slow us down Mack. We have to get in there, destroy those Angels, and get out as quickly as possible." The red head argued back.

"I won't slow you down, that is the least of your concerns." Mack said his tone bordering on cold. "But anyways, as I was saying…" Mack began again as he went over his plan with the two mages.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much to say this week, I'm tired and not feeling to swell so here's what I feel ya'll need to know. **

**A Little Blurb: Missed posting date last week: Last week was my spring break, so I decided to take a slight holiday and enjoy myself, despite the fact that posting would have taken all of about 20 seconds to do.**


	10. Chapter 10: Break In

"I thought you said the South Wall was lightly guarded!" Stiyl growled as the trio crouched in the shrubbery near the South Wall Gate.

"It was when I had to break out." Mack grumbled. "Well, I'd rather not blow our cover this early in the operation. But it is beginning to look like we don't have much of a choice. Styil, can I get you to open up that gate?" Styil nodded before pulling out a few of his rune cards. "Stay close to me, the instant this gate gets forced open everyone is going to be coming here to kill us so it is going to get very ugly, **very **fast."

"That's not going to be a problem." Kaori said calmly. "Can I get my sword back now?"

"Ah yes, that two meter long monstrosity." Mack said as he reached out with his left arm, his hand disappearing into a ripple in the air before he pulled it back out and handed Kaori her sword. "There you go, just like the day you left it in my care." Mack said as the gate exploded.

"Got it open!" Styil yelled, covered in soot. Mack sighed before he began walking forward again. As the trio walked up the road that went from the gate to the building Mack detected several soldiers approaching them.

"We've got incoming, lots of them." Was all he said as he coalesced a series of plasma orbs around him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Director's pride and joy. Decide to come home at last Omega-1?" Came a voice from the crowd, Mack turned and glared in the direction the voice had come from.

"No way in hell would I ever consider this place my home. You bastards took **EVERYTHING** from me!" Mack roared, "And I intend to show you just what happens when you piss me off."

"Hehe, but what can you do? You've clearly tried to do time manipulation recently it's obvious in your stance."

"I may not be at my best but I'm still way stronger than any of you punks." With that statement the ground started shaking, causing the two Magi to look at Mack. "I'm not doing that… wait a minute that energy signature is-" Mack was cut off as the ground around them pulsed like a wave, throwing the soldier into the air before they were all blown away by some invisible force. Turning around revealed a single figure, standing behind them, brushing his hands off looking up revealed a pair of dark brown eyes and fully showed the unkempt brown hair that topped his head.

"Mack you've done some stupid things in your life but that has **got** to be the dumbest thing you've done in the past 20 years."

"Robert, you've only known me for five years and I'm **only** 20 years old."

"Exactly, that has to be the single stupidest thing you've done in your entire life." Mack grunted before his facial expression changed again.

"How are you here? Why are you here?"

"I followed you on to the plane. Because I want to be."

"How did you follow me onto the plane without me noticing?"

"Because you suck?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"Where were you on the plane?"

"Two rows behind you and to the left."

"Behind and to the left." Mack said to himself scratching his chin before his eyes widened. "You were the guy in the trench coat and lime green fedora!"

"Indeed I was." Robert replied smirking.

"Where did you get that fedora anyways?" Robert shrugged before punching the air, sending a blast of kinetic energy flying at the soldier who had just come out of the door.

"Eh, I dunno." He said "Now then are we gonna go blow some shit up?" Mack chuckled before nodding.

"Yes we are, let's move." And with that statement Mack turned and walked towards the Omega Industries HQ. "Now that you're here Robert, I intend to make full use of your Telekinetics." Mack said as he launched one of the plasma orbs floating around him at the door to the building, blowing it off its hinges. "If it's not one of us, kill it." Mack said, looking at Omega's newest member. Robert simply smirked as he walked past Mack, the VI that made his squad symbol glowing as he did so.

"Good luck keeping up Boss." Robert said as slapped his hand against the wall of the hallway, causing it to explode inwards. "Cause I'm telling you now. I've got no intentions of holding back." With that Robert turned around and walked towards the guards that were standing in front of him.

"I doubt I won't be able to keep up Robert." Mack replied calmly as he launched another plasma explosive at the cluster in front of his squad-mate. It was about two moments later that Mack found himself slammed against the wall from a distance.

"Don't. Steal. My. Kills."

"Will you two quite bickering like an old married couple, we've got a job to do." Styil said as he walked back around the corner. "Kanzaki already has a kill count in the 20s I wish both of you luck in catching up with that." Mack and Robert exchanged glances before chuckling.

"Twenty bucks says I can beat your count by at least twice as many." Robert said. Mack chuckled before nodding.

"I'll take that bet." Mack replied before the duo took off down the hallway towards Kaori and the cluster of guards that she was fighting. It didn't take long for the four to mop up the underpowered Omega HQ guards. "Ya know, for being Omega Industry's Headquarters these guards sure are crappy, I'd at least expect there to be some Paladin mechs around here somewhere.

"That's a good point, it's almost like whoever is in charge here wants us to get to our objective." Kanzaki said as she re-sheathed her sword.

"That sounds like something the Director would do alright." Mack said annoyed. "I suspect he believes that the Artificial's can deal with us. Let's show him just how wrong he is." With that Mack started down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I believe that this is my longest chapter to date so far not including the author's note.

**A Little Blurb**: Robert: Omega's newest member. Omega-6 or VI, is Omega Squad's wildcard. He lacks the discipline and respect for authority that all the other members fundamentally have. As such he is prone to question authority on a regular basis and enjoys annoying the shit out of Mack and Jackson. His power is Telekinetics, which is the manipulation of the minute amounts of kinetic energy in all atoms. This allows him to direct and amplify actions he takes over a distance, IE: punching a guard through a doorframe without actually touching the guard. This however is his power's fundamental weakness as well, it requires atoms to function, if he is in a perfect vacuum or his opponents power is able to move the atoms around so that there is a dead one around themselves then Robert's attack cannot reach them.


	11. Chapter 11: Cherubims and Warriors

"AHGH!"

"This room is clear Boss."

"Roger that. Let's keep moving."

"You two… without power." Styil said in shock as he had just witnessed Omega Squad's leader and hand-to-hand specialist clear the room without using their powers.

"Yeah we did, what's your point?" Mack asked as he started for the door when a groan stopped him. "Oh, there's one still alive, I'll deal with him. I'm a little hungry anyways." Mack said walking and kneeling next to the soldier. "You picked the wrong profession." Placing his hand on the man's head there was a strangled gargling noise before the trooper went limp. "Well there wasn't much left in him but it helped a little." With that Mack stood up and walked back to the door and down the hallway once again. "This would be so much easier if I could access the Network but I'm too low on juice to maintain a connection."

"You want me to be the conduit for it?" Robert asked.

"No, absolutely not. You and I both know you can't handle the strain." Robert grumbled under his breath as they continued. It took them several minutes but the quartet finally arrived in a large white room. "Well this isn't creepy at all."

"Shit… it's the angels." Styil said, indicating a door that was opening on the far side of the room. "The Cherubim angels, I can handle these guys."

"There combined energy level is pretty high, be very careful." Mack said as the trio skirted around the angels as Styil opened fire on them to keep their attention. Once they were clear of the room Mack looked back at the door. "Damn it, I hate leaving teammates behind."

"He'll be fine. He can handle himself."

"I don't doubt that Kaori I just don't like leaving men behind." There was an explosion and Mack could here Styil crow victoriously before the remaining three turned and ran down the hallway.

"Mack, I'll take the next group of angels, I need an opportunity to stretch so I might as well use them as a warm up." Robert said as they systematically cleared each room in the hallway they were in, looking for the Warrior class Angels.

"Nothing… in every one, NOTHING!" Mack snarled as he slammed another door shut.

"Have a difficult time finding that which you seek Ultimatum?" Came a voice from the PA system.

"Director." Mack's body began to shake in rage as he heard the voice before he took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. Clapping his hands together and closing his eyes for a brief few seconds. "Omega-6, Kaori, at the next intersection turn left, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Where are you going?"

"To deal with some past demons." Mack replied coldly before disappearing in a bright flash.

"Mack always loses his cool when the Director is mentioned." Robert said as he turned and looked down the hallway. "Come on Kaori, we need to keep moving." It didn't take the duo long to reach another large white room. "So these are the Warrior class angels? Alright you press on ahead and I'll handle these lightweights." With that statement Robert kicked out his right foot, slamming his heel into the ground, causing a wave of kinetic energy to coursing through it. The ground rubberbanded, launching two of the angels into the air, with a flurry of punches they were destroyed, reduced to nothing more than scrap metal. "Is that ALL you have to offer?! Here I was thinking you guys would be a threat, but this fight won't even be a warm up." Robert said his voice taking on a superior and slightly crazy tone. Kaori stood flabbergasted before taking off for the door on the other side of the room. "Now that the lady is gone, let's have some fun shall we?" With that statement Robert's arms began to glow sapphire blue and shining as though they were made of glass. "Telekinetics are so **much FUN**!" He crowed happily launching himself forward and smashing through another angel before being forced back by a sudden barrage of light beams. "Tch, figures you guys would use light as a weapon." and with that he dove back into the fray once more. Closing in on one of the Warriors Robert cocked his fist back and rammed it into the nearest angel, causing its torso to explode outwards. "It doesn't matter if you're made of metal, flesh, or air. Every particle has mass, and every atom a minute amount of kinetic energy. Which means if I can touch you," He said, spinning and driving his foot into the next closest angel, "I can blow you apart." As soon as the fourth Warrior exploded a beam of light flew through the air and pierced Robert through the arm. "Damn!" He yelled, turning and throwing an open hand toward the offending angel closed it, causing the angel to crush in on itself. The final angel approached, holding in its hands a sword of light. "You are by no means as skilled as my Commander." Robert said, side stepping the angel and planting a foot in its back, blew it apart. Once the dust had settled Robert stood in the midst of the wrecked remains of the Warrior class angels before his right hand went to the hole in his right arm. "This is going to take a while to heal." He said annoyed before he began walking towards the exit. "I suspect that Kaori has already encountered the Seraphim angels."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Howdy folks! rm928 here with yet another chapter of Level 10. I was a little worried I wasn't going to be able to find the time to post this chapter today but I did thank goodness. Anyway moving on to the Blurbs

**A Little Blurb**: **The Network: Mack's former power of Time-Space Manipulation gave him the ability to see the future, and he understood from seeing it that there were many different paths and possibilities, and so did the other versions of Mack. No one knows who the original Mack is but they are interweave their powers, thoughts, and knowledge to create a network not to unlike the Misaka Clone Network. **

**A Little Blurb**: **Robert: ****Omega's wildcard's power, Telekinetics, is very reliant on what it effects having two things. First: Mass. Second: Kinetic Energy. If need be Robert can introduce the second one into the object but if it has no Mass he cannot effect it. Hence the most effective thing to use against him is light. **

Alright, I guess that about does it for this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
